The Adders and Vipers Poisonous Rivalry
by LouveAsha
Summary: Adderkit and Viperkit made a promise. That each would be the best warrior in MistClan. The winner becomes leader and the loser is made deputy. But as the two toms get older will they take their rivalry too far?   On hold.
1. KittenHood

**KittenHood**

Bright light stung his young, kitten eyes. Blinking past the tears that had watered up, he looked around the small, cramped den. He was sleeping beside a silver-gray tabby she-cat, and she watched him with loving amber eyes.

"You've finally opened your eyes love." She whispered, and as soon as he heard her voice he knew who she was. His mother.

A rush of memories flooded his mind, how a small black tom kit had dared him to go into the Medicine Cat's Den, and how a shiny, dark berry lay in the clearing. _I bet you wouldn't eat it!" _The black kitten had goaded, and he _had._ The pain and choking feeling burned in his throat as he remembered what eating that small berry had done to him.

His mother's eyes watered up and she licked him fiercely on the top of his head."Don't _ever _go in the Medince Cat's Den again Viperkit! I could have lost you...my only kit, gone before he could even become a warrior." Her amber eyes wavered, and she pulled him closer. "Promise me you'll never do that again!"

"I promise,"Viperkit squeaked fluffing his white and gray pelt."But you gotta stop licking me, your mess'in my fur up." He was staring to feel a little embarrassed as Adderkit, the small black tom sat twitching his turned to a long legged tan she-cat with green eyes.

"See Hightail? I told you he would be fine." There was a slight quaver in his mew.

Hightail, Adderkit's mother gave him a harsh look."Viperkit could have died! Just because he's safe now doesn't mean that your not punished anymore."

Adderkit's tail dropped, and he shot a look at Viperkit, as if it was his fault. Viperkit ignored the black tom, and glanced around the nursery. It was made of thick brambles and bracken, with thorns edged around the outside to keep foxes and badgers away. Dawnfeet, a creamy furred she-cat with a plumy tail sat outside the den, most likely watching her three kits play in the clearing.

Viperkit looked at his mother, Willowfur expectantly."Can I go outside and play?"

Willowfur's features twisted up into amusement."Your certainly feeling better. I guess but don't pester the warriors, their busy today."

Viperkit dashed out of nursery, smirking at Adderkit who sat dejectedly beside Hightail. He sped out into the clearing. He was a MistClan cat, and MistClan warriors were padding out and into camp, looking very busy. The leader's den was an abandoned fox den under a rotten tree stump, and MistClan cats called it the Low Stump.

The ground under paw felt moist and at times Viperkit felt his paws sink into it. That was because MistClan cats lived in a marshy area, and were known to not be afraid of going into what the other three clans thought were unnecessary battles. Viperkit snorted, what did they know? He would fight with all his might if Banditstar asked him to. He shook a splash of mud off his white paw and looked around.

Yellowkit, Redkit, and Greenkit were all swatting at each another playfully, and Ravenkit, Adderkit's sister was poking her head out of a pile of leaves, before disappearing back under neath. Viperkit smiled, and wriggling his haunches as he sneaked around the leaf pile. He grinned from ear to ear when he spotted her black tail sticking out and pounced.

Ravenkit's black head popped up from the leaves as she let out a surprised squeak. She spun around and batted her white paws at his ears. Viperkit ducked and launched himself at her, and both kits went tumbling through the leaves. He let out a gasp as she pinned him under her, and looked up wide eyed into her blazing green eyes. Her white flecked fur stood on end and she gave him a triumphant look.

"I beat you!"Ravenkit yowled, swishing her tail over his nose. Viperkit sneezed loudly."Eh, get off me!"

He shoved her off and rolled back over onto his paws, looking at her from the corner of his eye. As she turned around he let out a small battle cry and threw himself at her, bowling her over onto her flank. "Sneak attack!" She yowled, battering his tummy with her hind paws until he fell over.

Ravenkit ruffled up her kitten fur and got up onto her haunches, swiping at his ears repeatedly until he mange to throw her onto her back. In that small moment of weakness Viperkit put a paw to her shoulder and opened his mouth wide as if he were about to bite her neck. She gave a shudder and twitched her leg before staring glassy eyed at nothing.

"I'm dead,"Ravenkit gasped. Viperkit chuckled and let her go.

"Ravenkit!" Hightail yowled from inside the nursery."Time to take a nap, you've been up since dawn."

Ravenkit let out an exaggerated yawn, flicking her fluffy tail over his nose. He sneezed again,"See you later Viperkit."

He watched her pad into the nursery before looking away. Yellowkit's creamy dappled pelt blended in with her brothers creamy fur. The only difference between all three were their eye colors and pelt designs. Redkit had red eyes and brown tabby stripes on his creamy fur. Greenkit had green eyes and creamy fur. Yellowkit had creamy fur with dapples and, well yellow eyes.

Redkit bite Greenkit on the tail and he yowled loudly."Redkit!"Dawnfeet scolded."What have I told you about playing rough?

Redkit licked his lips, and Greenkit scrabbled away."I can't help it he's such a poor sport! Greenkit's no fun."

Greenkit let out a whimper and pulled his tail closer to his body,"H-he bit me! Redkit's always biting me and Yellowkit. He never bites Ravenkit, it's not fair!"

Dawnfeet glared at all three of her children, before letting out a defeated sigh."Come here kits, I think it's time you all had a nap."

Redkit threw Greenkit a dirty look as he clawed at the ground."You just had to _whine _didn't you?" Greenkit shrunk back and all three kits reluctantly followed their mother back into the nursery. Suddenly Dawnfeet looked back at Viperkit, and motioned with her tail for him to follow. "Come now Viperkit, you don't need to be out here this long, not after being so sick."

Viperkit looked back at the busy camp, before twitching his ears and stumbling after her. _Is it just me, or does it seem like MistClan's preparing for something?_

* * *

**Okay this chapter hardly shows anything, except Viper's friends, enemies, and as you can guess, his rival. The four clans are MistClan(Which is based partly on ShadowClan), MoonClan(Which is based on a mix of RiverClan and WindClan), GrassClan(Based on WindClan) and CaveClan(Based off ThunderClan and ShadowClan).**

**Here's a bit of Clan description-**

**GrassClan**:GrassClan cats are swift and agile. These cats live in a prairie of tall yellow and green grasses with hardly any trees for cover. They hunt anything they get their paws on and sometimes stray over the border accidentally. They don't like being under trees and not being able to see the sky. The GrassClan camp is a small hallow surrounded by brambles and thorns.

**CaveClan:**CaveClan cats are hardy and cold resistant. They live in caves in the mountain and hunt in a spruce and pine forest. They don't see the sky, sun, moon, and stars until they become apprentices and get to explore CaveClan's hunting grounds. These cats are less likely to succumb to sicknesses like greencough and blackcough.

**MistClan:**MistClan cats live in marshy areas and are known to steal prey from other borders in times of misfortune. They aren't afraid to resort to more uncivilized ways and can sometimes lose themselves in what they were trying to do. These cats eat things like rats, lizards, and toads without grimacing.

**MoonClan:**MoonClan cats like to keep to themselves, and when least expected will lend out a helping hand to cats in need. They live on an island and like to lay in the soft sand relaxing most of their day. They do not usually start battles and are known to be the most peaceful and resourceful of all the clans. They like to eat fish and go swimming.

**Hope you guys like the story and remeber-**

**~Review  
**


	2. The Promise

"Viperkit, Viperkit, _Viperkit!_"

"WHAT?"Viperkit screeched, waking up only to see Adderkit staring obnoxiously at him. Adderkit twitched his whiskers as if making him upset had made his day. Knowing Adderkit, it might have.

"Wanna sneak out of camp with me?" He whispered, his hazel eyes glowing.

Viperkit flicked his tail crossly. Kits weren't allowed out of camp until they were six moons, or unless another warrior was with them. He had heard stories from Willowfur about kits who sneaked out of MistClan's camp only to drown in quick-sand, get swooped up by owls, swallowed by giant snakes, and even worse, stray out of Clan territory and into the Field Tribe. Viperkit shuddered.

Field Tribe cats harbored a slave trade with other Tribes, and were not welcome in Clan territory. He had heard that any Clan cats that wondered into Tribe Territory were killed, and even eaten in harsh times. Once Viperkit had heard a story from Gorsehair that a band of Tribe Cats came to raid MistClan and stole three kits.

Sometimes his mother, after coming back from the Gathering would tell him about a Field Tribe raid on one of the other Clans, all so far unsuccessful. Viperkit thought of how terrifying it must of been for those three stolen kits to become slaves for another Tribe, and possibly taken farther from home to _another _Tribe.

"Er...no thanks!"Viperkit mewed quickly, and Adderkit narrowed his eyes.

"Why not? I just wanna see the swamp. I promise we'll just stay near the Muck Pond, besides _I_ know where it's at. Ashheart took me there." He added with an important tone, lifting his tail higher in the air. Ashheart was Adderkit's father, a bold black tom with orange feet.

"The Muck Pond?"Viperkit wrinkled his nose."Isn't that place suppose to be really smelly?"

"Uh...I guess...But it's better than _here!"_ Adderkit mumbled at first, before his voice rose into an indignant wail. Dawnfeet snorted and her leg twitched in her sleep. Both Adderkit and Viperkit froze, waiting until Dawnfeet's breathing evened back out.

"What about Tribe cats?"Viperkit whisper shouted, and Adderkit's tail curled up in delight.

"The Muck Pond is no-where-near our borders, and really close to camp. We'll be back before dawn if we pace ourselves."

Viperkit felt lost. He knew it was wrong, yet yearned to see the outside world. And if they wouldn't get caught, then it would be just like they hadn't done it at all. Even if the Muck Pond was smelly, it would still be an adventure.

"W-what about the sentries? Isn't somebody guarding the entrance to camp?" He asked nervously.

Adderkit's eyes narrowed."Is it just me, or are you looking for excuses to not go? Your not a mouse are you?"

"No!"Viperkit mewled a little louder, making Willowfur mutter something sleepily. Both kits froze again until they we're sure no more cats would wake up, and with a triumphant gleam in his eye Adderkit ducked out of the nursery. "Then follow me."

Outside in the fog Viperkit could spot Quailfeather, a long haired, ginger-brown she-cat with amber eyes. She sat with her tail curled over her paws and stared stonily out into MistClan territory. Viperkit whipped around to glare at Adderkit.

"How are we going to get past _her?_ Any bright idea's now?"

Adderkit merely grinned and motioned with his tail to follow. Walking past the warriors den, a bunch of nests centered between three large gray stones and bracken packed into the cracks, Adderkit ducked under a thorn bush and disappeared on the other side. Viperkit paused only a moment before scrambling through the tight fit, getting a thorn or two stuck in his white pelt.

"Was...that...the..only way...past her?" Viperkit asked while plucking thorns out of his fur.

A devilish grin spread across Adderkit's muzzle. "No, I juts wanted to see if you could fit your fat self through there."

Viperkit scowled."I'm not fat! Your just small."

"Are too! You got even fatter after sleeping those three days!"Adderkit protested.

"When did I sleep three days!"

"When you got sick after eating that berry mouse brain!"Adderkit spat, and a small guilty look overcame him. "Well...I guess your not a mouse, you did eat that nasty berry after all." Viperkit went silent, their argument finally over."So...you still wanna come don't you?"

Viperkit scoffed,"I can handle anything you throw at me. I handled that nasty berry didn't I?" Viperkit fluffed out his chest and Adderkit grinned. "Well come on, the Muck Pond's this way!" Adderkit's long black tail went back up into the air and Viperkit could have snickered. Adderkit acted mean, bossy, and like he was the top cat but deep down he really seemed to care about Viperkit's approval. The white, gray patched tom found Adderkit's hostility sort of ironic.

Stepping over muddy puddles and through the dew covered grasses Viperkit's paws became muddy, and he slipped and fell in a slick pile of mud. "Eww gross! I'm muddy!"

Adderkit pulled him up by the scruff from the sticky mud and gave him an appraising look, before plopping and rolling around in the mud himself. As soon as he stood back up on his paws his pelt was gooey and no longer black, but a dark brown. Viperkit's mouth dropped,"What in StarClan's name are you doing?"

Adderkit raised an eyebrow, as if the answer was obvious."Well, Viper_strike_ we both are on a very dangerous assignment from Banditstar himself. If we are to survive we need to cover our scent, before the enemy smells us."

Viperkit felt his eyes go wide with excitement. Adderkit had changed things around, and now they were going on an adventure as warriors! Viperkit grinned impishly."Okay Adder_bite!_" And the small white kit threw himself into the puddle of sticky mud.

_-xxxxxx-_

Viperkit and Adderkit slipped through the bushes, feeling like shadows in their muddy camouflage. Adderkit raised his tail as an signal to stop, before wriggling his haunches and launching himself silently on the marshy ground. When Adderkit waved his tail Viperkit followed, landing nimbly on his paws. In front of the two kits was a nasty smelling puddle of murky water. Viperkit wrinkled his nose, it really _did _stink.

"Adderbite, what is our mission again?" He asked, when all along Adderkit had failed to tell him.

"You see this Viperstrike? MoonClan cats poisoned it. Our clan will drink and perish if they drink this filth!" Adderkit hissed, yet his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Aren't MoonClan cats the most peaceful?" Viperkit asked, puzzled."That sounds like something CaveClan would do." Adderkit shook his head furiously, sending drops of mud flying."See that's what _they _want you to think. Their trying to make us drop our guard!"

Viperkit smirked, MoonClan would never do that, but it was fun pretending. "All right so what do we do _Adderbite?_"

Adderkit's hazel eyes sparkled,"Well, _Viperstrike, _we need to throw as many beetles and snails as we can into the Muck Pond to cure it. Bet I can beat you!" He squeaked, swatting at a small black beetle that was scurrying across the mud.

Viperkit tumbled after a small black bug and swiped a well aimed blow at it, sending it into the Muck Pond. Not far off was another beetle, scurrying away as if it sensed the danger that lurked nearby. Without mercy Viperkit pounced at threw it into the pond. He saw a little snail crawling painfully slow up a rotten branch near the pond and tossed it in also.

Before long both kits fell to the ground, gasping for breath but very pleased with themselves. Adderkit gave Viperkit a playful cuff over the ear. "How...many did you get?"

"Seven,"Viperkit purred."Beat that!"

Adderkit's eyes widen,"I caught nine. Three snails and six beetles."

Viperkit frowned,"Well I still caught more beetles. I got six and one snail."

Adderkit didn't seem to hear him though, and gave him a superior look."Banditstar just named me, _Adderbite _leader and retired! But that's alright, I just _might _name you deputy."

Viperkit struggled to sit up, still a little winded."So Banditstar named you leader for your beetle catching skills? Are you going to led MistClan against the frighting Beetle Clan? If so tell me!"He hissed sarcastically, and Adderkit stood as tall as he could.

"No because I'm going to be the best warrior MistClan will ever see! Then I'll become leader and you'll have to be my deputy and do everything I say." Viperkit went silent, before gazing back at him. "Not if I become leader first! Then you'll be _my _deputy."

The two kits stared at each other for many heartbeats, before Adderkit finally rose his head."How about this. Whoever becomes the best MistClan warrior will know because they'll become leader. And it's going to be either me or you, winner is the leader, and the loser must become deputy. Deal?"

Viperkit glared into his hazel eyes fiercely."Deal!"

* * *

**That's it, how Adderkit and Viperkit made their little promise. I added their little fights and arguments because that's how small children fight, and they are both still very young. Both kits aren't evil, but both have their drawbacks too. For example Adderkit is bossy and aggressive and Viperkit is a show off and doesn't like to except defeat even when he knows he has lost. But both toms will grow out of most of these as they get older and learn more about the world however and change a bit here and there.**

**Check Out Featherstorm7's story that she's going to put up. I gave her permission to use this idea too and if you like this story you'll probably like this one too. Oh and the Tribe thing well it isn't based off the Tribe of Rushing Water but based off of BoneClan. Just so you know.  
**

**~Review  
**


	3. The Borders

**Yay another chapter! :D  
I really am proud of this story, even though I don't have as many reviews on it as Four of Four. I guess it's because I made all of the cats by myself without any help, don't really know. Anyhow I enjoyed writing this and I really hope you guys enjoy reading it.  
Chow`  
**

* * *

**The Borders**

Willowfur licked the top of Viperkit's head furiously, refusing to relent even though Viperkit was letting out small mewls of protest all along the way. It had been eight sunrises since he and Adderkit had made their promise, and in those few days Yellowkit, Greenkit, and Redkit had became apprentice's.

Greenkit was now, Greenpaw, and his mentor was Leaf-flurry, a brown she-cat with white swirls and a fiery temper. Viperkit had over-heard Willowfur mewing to Dawnfeet that she would make a good mentor for him, and hopefully help him come out of his timid shell.

Redkit was now Redpaw, and Banditstar had given him a small tom cat with orange patches as a mentor, and he was Saltpelt. Dawnfeet had sent a silent prayer to StarClan that Saltpelt's easy-going and cheerful nature would help quell his aggressive temper. So far Dawnfeet had no such luck.

Then, the creamy dappled Yellowkit was now named Yellowpaw. Yellowpaw had looked scared and a little lost during her apprentice ceremony, that is until she met her mentor, Twigsnap. The usually cold dark brown tabby tom had greeted her warmly, and didn't even snap at her when she accidentally stumbled on his black tipped tail.

Now his mother was grooming him fiercer than a TigerClan warrior for _his _apprentice naming ceremony. Excitement made his tail quiver and his fur fluff up, even with Willowfur's grooming. Cats were swerving through camp, and a few sitting outside their dens, waiting for Banditstar to announce the ceremony. Not far away was Adderkit, standing stiff legged and furious, complaining to Hightail that _he _should be able to become an apprentice too.

His sister Ravenkit merely squeaked excitedly and gave Viperkit a loud mew of encouragement. Her brother whipped his head around and scowled, before leaping and pinning her to the ground. Both kits tussled playfully on the moist ground before Hightail made them part.

Banditstar's large, sleek gray pelt stood out as he leaped agilely onto the Low Stump. His tail was ringed with black, and his legs were black from the ankle up. His face was partially black and could even be compared to a mask. His eyes glowed yellow as he gazed at his clan proudly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Low Stump for a clan meeting!"

The MistClan cats however, were already gathered around expectantly. Banditstar gave Viperkit a small flick of his tail, and on wobbly legs he approached his leader. Banditstar nodded his encouragement and looked back out into the sea of MistClan warriors.

"From this moment you will be known as Viperpaw!" Banditstar shot the crowd of cats another proud look."Batflight you have proven yourself strong and independent, pass on what you know to this apprentice."

Batflight, a dark brown, almost black she-cat with pale blue eyes came up to greet him. A purr rumbled softly in her throat as she touched noses with him."Just because you're my first apprentice don't expect me to go easy on you."

Viperkit-no Viperpaw ruffled his white and gray patched pelt."I'm ready for anything you throw at me."

_-xxxxxx-_

Viperpaw was running behind Batflight and Mercystrike, a dark maroon she-cat with green eyes. Beside him was Rosepaw, a black she-cat with pale amber eyes. She was Mercystrike's apprentice.

Viperpaw could hardly believe it. He was an apprentice! He could have yowled to the stars in his swampy home with his excitement. The MistClan hunting grounds were dark and muggy, and thorns and mud puddles lay scattered across his path. Already they had been only a few moments out of camp and all four of their paws were stained with mud.

Viperpaw watched as Batflight leaped and Mercystrike and Rosepaw followed but found himself stumbling back. Ahead of him was a fallen, and most likely rotten log. However the young apprentice was determined and backed a few paw steps back. He wriggled his haunches and jumped. For a brief second Viperpaw was soaring. Then his paws caught on the log and he plummeted, face first into a mud puddle.

He spat out a mouthful of nasty mud."Yuck!"

Batflight was twitching her whiskers and Rosepaw snickered. Mercystrike gave him a soothing look,"Don't worry, it happens to every cat. Besides, what kind of MistClan cat are you if you are afraid to get your paws dirty?"

Viperpaw wasn't sure if Mercystrike was being literal or not, because her normally black paws were plastered in mud. Rosepaw gave him a friendly nudge. "It's all right, every cat gets used to the mud eventually. Heck, even I did."

Viperpaw wasn't so sure, his paws felt sticky and wet, and he didn't exactly enjoy the feeling either.

Soon the small patrol was off again. Viperpaw looked at everything hungrily, wanting to see as much MistClan territory as possible. The trees were low and a heavy, and a dark gloom covered the forest floor. If Viperpaw hadn't known any better, he might have thought MistClan territory was a little, well, depressing.

Suddenly it became brighter and Mercystrike and Batflight came to a stop.

Before them lay a large, smooth stone with moss growing all over it. Little patches of sunlight grazed the small clearing where it lay and the clear, shallow stream that snaked it's way around it. So far, that was the only clean water in MistClan territory that Viperpaw had seen.

Batflight let out a mew."This, Viperpaw, is the Mossy Clearing. It was once CaveClan territory a few moons before you were born, but we took it from them so MistClan warriors would have a nice place to drink. Better than that mud, eh Viperpaw?"

Batflight chuckled and Viperpaw spat, but only because he could still taste the mud on his tongue. He dipped his head beside the stream and took a long, good sip. It was the best water he had ever tasted.

"This also happens to be our border with CaveClan, so take a good sniff." Batflight instructed.

Viperpaw opened his mouth ever-so-slightly, and a mixture of mint, cold, and pine met his nose. _So that's what CaveClan smell like? _He wondered, before taking another sip. Rosepaw dipped her small head to drink beside him, before looking away, water droplets dripping off her whiskers. Mercystrike snorted, "Alright you've seen CaveClan's border, now lets get moving. We're wasting daylight."

Disappointed, Viperpaw left the Mossy Clearing, it was the most beautiful part of MistClan territory he had seen.

As the patrol made it's way through the trees the ground soon turned a little hard underfoot. The thick gloom that surrounded MistClan thinned out and the sky appeared bright once more. Tall grasses began to sprout up here and there, before the patrol stopped at a fallen birch tree. Mercystrike sprayed markers and Batflight gazed back at Viperpaw once more.

"The GrassClan border. They're fast and sometimes jumpy and are likely to stray over the border once in awhile." Her claws slid out and she grinned,"But we put them back into their place."

Viperpaw tipped his head to one side."Don't we warn them first?"

Mercystrike shouldered her way past Batflight."Why? It's better to attack and ask questions later, you never want to give your enemies a heads up!"

Viperpaw cocked his head to the side."But what if they come over on friendly terms?"

The dark she-cat snorted in distaste."Friendly? The other clans? Kit you're out of your mind! All four of us are pitted against each other for survival! CaveClan wouldn't share their clean water with us so we took it! Being nice doesn't get you anywhere in life."

Something didn't seem right to him though. He felt somewhat queasy at hearing Mercystrike's words. Didn't all four clans want the same things in life? Surely if you were kind to one cat they would return the favor of kindness one day. "But Mercy-"

"You're starting to sound like a soft kittypet Viper!"Mercystrike hissed, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. "You wouldn't want to bed up with a GrassClan warrior and smell their disgusting scent would you? You wouldn't hunt for one of those lazy MoonClan apprentices and expect to share prey with CaveClan's leader one day?"

Viperpaw felt indignant."No I'm MistClan!"

Mercystrike rounded on him angrily."Than start acting like it apprentice!" Then with e sweep of her tail bounded ahead of the rest of the patrol, calling after her,"Let's hurry up and see MoonClan's border!I'm tired of standing around like a bunch of mouse-brains!"

Batflight shook her head and snapped shut Viperpaw's gaping mouth with her tail tip. "Don't worry about her now, Mercystrike has always had a sharp tongue."

Rosepaw looked uncertainly back at him before leaping after her mentor.

_-xxxxxx-_

Viperpaw stumbled over prickly thorns, dead leaves, and bits of rotten wood while all at the same time trying to avoid landing in a filthy mud puddle. MistClan territory was proving to be hazardous and a huge obstacle course_, _yet he knew it must make it even harder for an enemy patrol to come through, not being used to the muck and thorns.

His journey to MoonClan's territory was proving to be the longest and farthest from camp yet. Even though this was true the mud and stagnant pools of water seemed to be increasing, and it made Viperpaw wonder if MoonClan's territory was even more brutal than theirs.

The gloomy trees still lingered and yet the patrol slowed, and even though Viperpaw had thought there was going to be another burst of brightness before they came across MoonClan's border they stopped. His gaze burned the trees as he searched for what their border with MoonClan must be. There was a patchy clearing not too far from an over-sized, and smooth over rock, laying almost hidden in the mushy earth. The trees were taller and not as stunted as the trees in the heart of MistClan territory, but they still held a dark gloom about them. Then, Viperpaw saw it.

Not far from the patchy clearing, and not nearly as close as the half way buried rock was a deep crevice in the earth. Very slowly he padded forward and and look down into peer darkness. Not matter how hard he squinted his eyes he could see no bottom, and as he took in a quick breath a fishy, yet clear smell filled his lungs.

"This is our border with MoonClan."Batflight mewed. "After the clearing the territory becomes dryer and harder under paw, and the trees taller and greener. MoonClan have very lush hunting grounds, and don't ever think about expanding their turf. But they like to keep a close watch on all the clans, just the same."

"Why is there marshy hunting grounds in MoonClan then?" Viperpaw asked and was surprised when Rosepaw instead answered him.

"Those lazy fuzzballs started scent marking this place when it was _our _land. We scared them off and they still came back and marked it as theirs. When we came back to reclaim it the next time however we were ambushed and forced to flee! That patchy clearing their was one of our training areas, I only got to train there _once!"_ Rosepaw lashed her tail in irritation.

"They were too much of a mouse to face us head on! No MistClan warrior hides around in the shadows, _we_ have more pride than that."Batflight hissed, and Mercystrike and Rosepaw growled their agreement. Just then a surge of excitement flitted in Viperpaw's chest. _What type of battle techniques do MistClan warriors learn? _

Then an even better thought entered his small head. When _will_ he be able to learn them?

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	4. Herb Theives

Viperpaw twitched his whiskers against the chilly wind. Leaf-bare had fallen onto MistClan quicker than anyone had the chance to say 'mouse'. He had only been an apprentice for a moon when the wind began to tare furiously through the gloomy forest, making MistClan's hunting grounds even more depressing. But that wasn't the only problem. The mud that he had finally gotten used too became icy cold, and when frozen made walking through clan territory hard on the slippery, brown ice.

Batflight had continued on with his training even harder, as if to make up for every time he complained about wanting to be an apprentice as a kit. "Come on Viperpaw, lets get going before our paws freeze off." She called briskly, trotting toward the apprentice's den. Viperpaw rolled onto his paws and out of his warm nest.

"We're not going hunting again are we? That's all I've been able to do beside cleaning out the elder's den." Batflight twitched her whiskers while looking highly amused at the same time. Viperpaw knew it meant no good.

"Not hunting today. We are going to escort Fernshower while she collects herbs."

Not far off Viperpaw could see Fernshower's ginger and black spotted pelt nosing about the medicine cat's den, while talking to her apprentice Mosspelt. Viperpaw groaned and Batflight's amused look warped into a grim smile. "MistClan's herb supply is dangerously low. We are escorting Fernshower into MoonClan territory to take herbs."

Alarm shot through Viperpaw."We're going to steal their herbs?"

Batflight let out a soft hiss."They stole our territory so why can't we take back what we can and more while we're at it? Not like they'll notice with all of their plants green year round." He detected a small twinge of jealously in his mentors voice at the mention of MoonClan's plants. It hit him then and he realized MistClan hunting grounds were _never _a bright green like MoonClan's.

A sudden angry feeling twisted in the pit of his stomach. If MoonClan had such nice hunting grounds, then why would they even bother to take MistClan's bit of swampy grounds? They had enough than they needed if Viperpaw had heard any better. Then excitement filled him up as he thought of what a great service he was doing to steal these herbs.

A wide grin split his face."Alright, let's take back what's ours."

Batflight returned the gesture."I'm glad you see things our way, now let's go."

_-xxxxxx-_

As it turned out, Viperpaw and Batflight weren't the only ones escorting Fernshower. Following was Twigsnap and Yellowpaw, who looked excited and kept lashing her tail. Twigsnap hissed at her to stop only after she batted him on the nose two times.

"Isn't this great!" She beamed at him, making him smile. "Wait until those MoonClan cats see what we took back."

Twigsnap turned his massive brown head toward Yellowpaw."If we are lucky, they won't see anything." Her ears turned red and she gave her mentor a sheepish look.

Viperpaw soon caught the fresh, yet fishy smell of MoonClan and the whole patrol paused. Not far away he could see the patchy clearing that Rosepaw had claimed to have trained in. He spotted the deep crack in the earth that made as the border between MistClan and MoonClan and watched as the patrol leaped over it easily, and he soon followed.

Fernshower turned on the patrol with her head held high."Okay I need Viperpaw and Yellowpaw to help me collect herbs while Batflight and Twigsnap guard. Is that alright?"

Viperpaw nodded along with everyone else.

"Now you two,"she directed at the two apprentices."I need as much catmint as you can carry. I also need coltsfoot, marigold, and some feverfew. I'm sure we'll find the other herbs I need back in our own territory."Fernshower explained.

"Twigsnap, I'll keep guard over here and you stay there."Batflight instructed, directing ahead with the tip of her tail. Twigsnap nodded and unsheathed his claws, letting them sink into the spongy earth. Viperpaw turned toward Yellowpaw.

"I'll look over there at the patchy clearing, yowl if you need my help."

Yellowpaw smirked and cuffed him over the ears."I will be fine Viperpaw, I don't need any cat looking after me."

He padded away from Yellowpaw, his pelt prickling in a pleasant way. Making his way to MistClan's old training area he caught the tangy smell of herbs. Growing at the edge of the clearing was a clump of marigold. Viperpaw bent his head and began to bite through the bottom of the stems, a strong and tangy flavor seeping in his mouth.

He picked up the bundle of marigold and carried it over to Fernshower, who mewled her approval before going back to gathering catmint.

Viperpaw walked past Batflight, who held her head high and kept letting her eyes dart back and forth from MoonClan hunting grounds, to MistClan hunting grounds, watching for any enemy patrols. Not far off Yellowpaw was chewing through a batch of coltsfoot, with a bundle of feverfew at her paws. Viperpaw stepped beside her and bent his head to help collect the coltsfoot. Has he did so her whiskers brushed against the side of his face and her warm scent wreathed around him. Yellowpaw smelled nice.

Viperpaw picked his batch of coltsfoot up and went to put it beside his stack of marigold when a sharp snapping noise made his ears prick. His mouth fell open and the coltsfoot fell in a disorderly pile at his feet. He glanced at Batflight and then at Twigsnap. Both seemed not to have heard anything. Viperpaw sniffed the cold air cautiously, but couldn't smell anything past the scent of herbs.

_Snap._

There it was again.

_Crunch._

Was he imaging it?

_Crack._

Viperpaw turned to look back at Yellowpaw, everything appeared fine. The vibrant greens and lush plants rustled in the soft breeze and carried no scent of enemy patrols. That was when Viperpaw froze. No wind tugged on his white and gray patchy fur. It wasn't a breeze making the whispering sound of ferns and bracken being pushed against one another. It was the urgent paw steps of the enemy closing he saw bright amber eyes gleam in the dark. Viperpaw's stomach twisted in a knot as he saw the two glowing orbs heading straight towards Yellowpaw.

"Watch out!" He yowled.

Four dark shapes erupted from the foliage.

A stealthy black she-cat leaped over Yellowpaw's head and while in mid air smacked her paw roughly on the side of the small she-cat's head. Yellowpaw let out a surprised meow and stumbled onto her side. The black she-cat charged straight towards Batflight and reared up on her hind legs and brought her unsheathed claws down on the unprepared brown she-cat. Hisses and spits suddenly broke through the cold winter air.

Yellowpaw went to get back up only for a white tom with gray splotches to pounce on her. Viperpaw felt rage boil in the pit of his stomach, and the fear he felt moments before disappeared. He let out a hiss of fury and lunged at the tom pinning her down. The white tom stumbled, giving Yellowpaw enough time to get back on her feet but no less. He glared at the two apprentices side by side.

"How dare you steal our herbs! Thieves!" He spat.

Viperpaw's eyes went wide with a strange sort of rage he never felt before. "You have no room to talk! MoonClan stole this land from us. We are only taking back what is ours!"

Viperpaw went to swipe his claws down the warriors face but he ducked and bowled him over. He gasped in surprise and found himself fall and tumble down. It was heartbeats before he could clear his head, and when he did was disturbed to realize that Yellowpaw was pinned between the warriors paws, all the while she bit and nipped at his ankles. Viperpaw shook his head and ground his teeth. _I refuse to lose!_

Spitting with fury he lunged at the white warrior blindly. But Viperpaw landed awkwardly to the side and with a careless kick of the warrior's hind legs sent him reeling and falling back down again. Frustration burned his ears and without thinking Viperpaw spun around to attack. He dodged the warriors counterattack and slashed at his ears and slide quickly under his belly and rolled onto his back. Viperpaw kicked and pummeled at the larger tom's belly until he howled.

While the white warrior was distracted Yellowpaw manged to wriggle out of the tom's grasp and slipped behind him and bite his tail tip. He hissed and kicked out at Yellowpaw the same way he did to Viperpaw. She gasped and flew backwards onto her back. Viperpaw growled and clawed all the more at the tom's tummy. Suddenly the white warrior crashed down and put all his weight on Viperpaw. The smaller tom struggled in vain. White belly fur poked into Viperpaw's eyes and the large weight crushed down on his lungs. Viperpaw thought he was going to choke to death on fur and MoonClan stench.

Panic laced through him. _Great StarClan I'm not really going to die am I? _In terror Viperpaw kicked harder and struggled more but his lungs were burning for air and blood was roaring in his ears. It was the only sound he could hear and it seemed to get louder every heartbeat. Just as Viperpaw thought the huge warrior was going to crush his chest the weight was lifted, and jaws grasped his neck tightly.

Viperpaw took in a choking gasp and blinked furiously, everything looked fuzzy and dark. Blood still pounded in his ears and just faintly he could hear Twigsnap's loud and commanding yowl.

"MistClan retreat!"

Victorious howls sounded from the oppisite side of the clearing and Viperpaw could just barely piece things together. He felt his paws drag on the ground and the powerful jaws carrying him by his neck while he saw bleary browns and grays running together. The world was still spinning when the earth met him unexpectedly and he fell in a heap. Warm breath brushed against his ear.

"Viperpaw are you okay?" Batflight rasped, sniffing at him worriedly.

"What h-happened?" He groaned.

"We lost. We had to leave the herbs behind." She nudged him with her paw. "Come on now, get up. I can't image what Willowfur would think if I carried you in like a piece of freshkill." Viperpaw manged to stand up on shaky legs. His tail stayed down though and his ears bent back. Viperpaw felt as if he could have done better than that. He hadn't even been able to protect Yellowpaw.

The creamy dappled she-cat was leaning against Twigsnap but still looked defiant, much more than Viperpaw had done. Batflight was holding her right paw up as blood dripped down where a claw used to be and blood dribbled into her left eye from a scratch on her forehead. Fernshower looked better, but limped. _They didn't attack our Medicine Cat did they!_

"Come on troop." Twigsnap growled. "We got to report to Banditstar."


End file.
